Craps is a popular wagering game played in casinos and other gaming establishments. In physical versions of the game, players gather around a table about 13 feet long and 5 feet wide with a felt surface and walls about 1 foot high with a padded or rubber surface. The felt surface includes a layout that displays various betting possibilities. Players bet on various betting options by placing chips directly on marked sections of the layout or asked one of the dealers to place the bet for them. The typical bets and outcomes from craps betting are well known.
Once all bets have been placed, one player (called the “shooter”) is selected to throw a pair of dice, which are generally picked out of five offered dice, with the remainder not being used. Once the dice have been selected by the shooter, typically no more bets can be placed. For the roll by the shooter to be valid, both dice must typically hit the farthest wall opposite the shooter and remain on the table. A typical craps table requires space for the bank, thousands of chips belonging to the casino and used to pay winning bets and store losing bets and bank chips, and typically requires four dealers to manage the bank, place, pay out and collect bets and manage the dice. As a result of the room required for the bank and the dealers, there is a limited amount of room left for players, which limits the revenue that one craps table can generate.
A stadium craps setting includes a similar table, but requires a single dealer and the shooter. Instead of crowding around the table, the remaining players sit at individual computerized consoles arranged in a stadium configuration around one or both sides of the table. This configuration enables more players to be able to play at each table. Each player can place their bets on a display screen of their console using one or more user interfaces. Bets are placed using credits instead of physical chips and each player can easily place their bets anywhere on the layout without requiring assistance from a dealer. The shooter is chosen from among the players, which causes them to leave their console and come down to the table where the dice can be thrown. Because the player is not at their console, they cannot place any bets while they are shooter, which spoils some of the fun for the player and reduces the revenue that can be generated by the table. Furthermore, because the other players are not at the table, they are often not as aware of when the shooter has selected the dice indicating that the betting cycle has been completed.